bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BachLynn23/Importance of the User Character Forum
Keeping the Users/Characters Forum up to date and accurate has always been an uphill battle, and as I messaged all RBs, Admins and crats today, you've seen that I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure it is kept up to date. The purpose of this blog is to break down and explain the purpose of the forum and why it's essential to this wiki. Purpose The general purpose and reason for its existence is quite simple, we have rules, rules for character limits, user levels, inactivity. On top of that we have users earning new spots, winning new spots, giving away spots, etc. What is the point in having rules, if there's no way to keep track, what's the point in even having the rules to begin with. So think of the user/character forum as the corner stone of our wiki, the reason we remain organised, the reason we are able to accurately enforce a good chunk of our rules and policies. Break Down Video For your viewing and listening enjoyment I made a video http://screencast.com/t/14KdVgzt Explanation Above you'll notice 4 tabs, unclaimed, claimed and the other two tabs are help tabs for everything from approving the claim to adding them to the user/char forum, this can be found right on the Claiming forum this is at the top of the user/char forum, it explains what the colours mean ---- *'1': The two columns with the 1''' in them are for demigods, which count as major, the one on the far left campers, the one to the right of that for Broken Covenant campers. That goes up with levels so as you can see Trav has 14 demigod spots, whereas the photo above Trav's, Gunter, is only an entry level so only has 1 demigod spot and no BC spots. *'''2: The column with the 2''' in it is for all minors, nymphs, satyrs, char's that won contests and now count as minors, etc. *'''Level: what level the user is, and if they are not yet a level 5 when they level up, so say with Gunter, his claim was approved on the 13th of Dec, so he levels up 7 days later on 12/20, on 12/20 someone will level him up to Level One, and extend the level up date to 12/27 *'Last Active': The date the user was last active to keep track of user activity *'Joined the Wiki': The date the user joined the wiki *'NOTE': The reason I use 2 date formats (month/day for activity and levelling up and day/month/year written out for joined the wiki) is because when I'm searching I use ctrl find, so if the same date format is used for each user, I can do ctrl-find 12/14 and find all users either last active on that date or who should level up on that date much faster *'Extra Char Spots/BC to Camp/Major to Minor/Adopt a Minor/Given Spots': This is where we keep track of users that have given char spots, were given them, won them, etc. so no one freaks out if they see the user has 13 demigods, because we can easily check the side bar and see they won a contest, or have been on the wiki 1 year *'Edits': Optional, doesn't have to be there, don't panic if you don't put it on, but it can help use know if a user has earned a soul *'Chars away/dead/missing/up for adoption:' This keeps track of characters that are no longer being used for whatever reason, but as they are still on the user/char forum we can still monitor them Who can update I am fine with any user, level 5 and up, helping to keep track of the user/character forum, I'm fine with any user of any level updating their own area, but if they are caught doing anything they shouldn't the punishment will be harsh (for instance someone levelling themselves up early, or adding character spots they weren't really given). The most important thing is this is kept up to date, but only rbs/admins/crats can approve claims, so only they know when a new user needs to be added, well them and the new user, who's probably too new to know about it, let alone how to update it. In closing I hate to be a stickler about this, but in the last week I've come across 10 users, just in like 4 days, that were never added to the user/char forum, one user had almost 800 edits and should be almost a level 4 but was still at entry level, other users went inactive/left, etc. I can't emphasise enough how important this is to the running of our wiki. To the point that if you either really just don't understand how to do it, or don't want to bother, then don't bother approving claims, leave notes, but if you can't add them to the user/character forum, you're only making more work for us later on and possibly upsetting a newb when they never level up and think they were neglected. Any user that continues to approve claims and not add them, I will have a 3 strike policy, 3rd time you're caught, your rights to approve claims will be taken away for a probationary period. Category:HelpCategory:BachLynn23